The Death of Her Clown
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: Based off of a role play I do. How Ruki reacts when she finds out that Deidara has died trying to get his revenge against the Uchihas. DeidaraXOC. I own Ruki, don't own Naruto. Rated T for swearing.


**A/N: ****Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto****. Not me. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. This is my first one shot based off of a role play that I do. I own Ruki. Enjoy!**

**The Death of her Clown**

Ruki ran as fast as she could towards the area that the explosions came from.

_Please… please don't let me be too late! _ She begs to whoever will listen to her silent pray as she runs. Ever since she found the note two days ago she has been running.

**-Flashback-**

_ Ruki walked into her room, tired and sweaty from a long training session with Kisame when she saw a piece of paper on her bed with a clay butterfly on top. She had to smile, knowing that the note and butterfly was from Deidara, her clown, since he is the only one who calls her 'Butterfly' and leaves her actual clay butterflies. She picked up the butterfly and placed it on the shelf next to all the others that Deidara has left her before reading the note._

_ '__Hime, If your reading this then I went to go try and find Sasuke Uchiha. I know you didn't want me too, but I needed to. He killed Itachi and I have wanted my revenge on Itachi for dragging me into the Akatsuki. That burden now falls on Sasuke. I don't know if I will make it back or not. Just know this, Butterfly, I love you. Ever since I saw you I have fallen for you. You are the first ray of sunlight I have seen in a long time since joining the Akatsuki. I know I promised you that I would come back from each mission but this time I may not be able to. I'm sorry my Butterfly. I love you and I will always be with you. Love your Clown, Deidara.'_

_ "Clown!" Ruki shouted as she bolted from her room and down to where Deidara's room was and threw open the door, not bothering to knock. Seeing that his room was empty, Ruki's heart started to pound as she ran from the room and out the entrance of the hideout, ignoring all the shouts coming from the other members of the Akatsuki as she ran past them._

**-End Flashback-**

Reaching the area that the last explosion came from, she sees a large crater and stops short.

"No…" she whispers out as she looks around to see Sasuke Uchiha, the man that Deidara said he was going after. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"Gone. He blew himself up." Sasuke stated with an 'I don't care' expression.

"No… NO!" Ruki ran at Sasuke with a kunai drawn. Sasuke grabbed her wrists and made her drop the kunai before pinning her arms up above her head and forced her to look at the crater.

"LOOK! There's your proof that Deidara of the Akatsuki is dead." He looks her up and down as he talks to her. "You're sure feisty. What was his life to you anyways?"

"FUCK OFF!" Ruki spit in Sasuke's face as she struggled to get free of his grasp, tears falling down her face as she knows the truth; Deidara killed himself trying to get his revenge against Itachi.

"Your lucky I don't feel like killing you. Otherwise you would be with the Blonde idiot." Sasuke let Ruki go and wiped the spit off his face before walking away. "Oh… his last words were 'I'm sorry Tobi', if that means anything to you." Sasuke called back to the crying girl before disappearing into the forest. Ruki walked over to the crater and slid down in.

"Deidara… Why?" She whispered as she laid down in the crater and cried, no longer caring if she made too much noise. Tobi reappeared to the scene of Ruki, a girl he respected because of how strong she was and how she would not sway from her shinobi way- no matter the reason.

"Deidara-sempai… why did you leave this girl alone? When you both loved each other so much that even Tobi could see it whenever you two were together?" Tobi asked to the sky as he slid down into the crater to get Ruki.

"Tobi?" Ruki looked up at the orange masked man as he touched her shoulder.

"Let's go home, Ruki…" Tobi trailed off as he picked the girl up, letting her cry against his shoulder as he takes her home.


End file.
